


THE LONG POLE TRILOGY

by random_potato_CARAT



Category: Assassination Classroom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fem!Karma, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_potato_CARAT/pseuds/random_potato_CARAT
Summary: edited by mah best friendthis is a crack ficwhy did i make this??????????????





	1. Chapter 1

Karma couldn’t help but return his gaze to the depressing sight before him. He smiled sadly at what he was holding. The long pole.

He sighed tiredly and walked over to the window and reflected on his life solely on his hell surroundings.

He always had a tendency to hate school, with its terrible teeny trees planted everywhere around the grounds. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel depressed.

As he focused his thoughts back to the window, he attached his sights at something in the distance, or rather someone. He realised that he was not alone.

As the figure steadily walked forward, he finally made out the person. With his bright blue hair, brown d1ck and greasy moles, it was no denying that this figure was the stupid banker, Nagisa.

 

Karma gulped at the window. Looking behind him, he glanced at his own reflection at the large mirror on the wall. He was a tall, smol, cheezy cola drinker with a charming d!ck and vast moles. His friends saw him as a soft, selfish saint. One day, Karma had even revived a dying, disabled person using a pentagram. It was quite touching.

But not even a tall person who had once revived a dying, disabled person using a pentagram, was prepared for what Nagisa had in store for him.

The squishy water rained like rampaging foxes, making karma’s heart sink.  
He turned away from the window and went outside. He shakily walked towards Nagisa, whom had a nasty scowl on his face.

 

"Look karma," growled Nagisa, glaring at Karma like an idiot. The solid haze reminded Karma of stupid toads. "It's not that I don't love you, I’m as straight as a fuck’n rainbow. I want you to kill a bird for me. You owe me 1762 dollars when I gave you the pole last night in my room."

Karma looked back, even more mad and still fingering the long pole that he held in his grasp. "Nagisa, you know the good old saying. I’ll hit two birds with one stone. I’ll have to kill you first!" he yelled.

 

They looked at each other with large bulgy feelings, like two slippery, bored blue bottles sleeping at a history class about the Renaissance, which had kpop music playing in the background and Junkook and Jimin spazzing out to their new album.  
Karma carefully traced Nagisa's brown d!ck and greasy moles using his slim fingers. "I don't have the funds..." he lied. 

Nagisa glared. "Do you want me to shove that long pole where the sun don’t shine?"

 

Karma panicked and promptly remembered his tall, long and smol values. "Actually, I do have the funds," he admitted helplessly. He reached into his pockets. "Here's what I owe you."

Nagisa looked anxious, his wallet blushing like a teeny, tired toe with Karma’s hand inside.

Karma dragged Nagisa into his house and had organisms with him. Afterwards, Nagisa stumbled into the living room half gay and came inside for a nice drink of cheezy cola. 

 

THE END


	2. pt 2

The Skinny but long Pole  
A Short Story  
by lol  
karmalina ded was thinking about koro sensei again. koro was a bish dolphin with vast eyes and curvaceous fingers.  
karmalina walked over to the window and reflected on her pole surroundings. She had always loved pole namia with its barbecued, brainy BTS. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel long.  
Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a bish figure of koro sensei.  
karmalina gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a dish, fish, cheezy cola drinker with scrawny eyes and ruddy fingers. Her friends saw her as a smooth, skinny skinny poles. Once, she had even rescued a mysterious d!ck from a burning building.  
But not even a dish person who had once rescued a mysterious d!ck from a burning building, was prepared for what koro had in store today.  
The sleet rained like long horses, making karmalina long. karmalina grabbed a skinny but long pole that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.  
As karmalina stepped outside and koro came closer, she could see the courageous glint in his eye.  
koro glared with all the wrath of 2794 lish straight snakes. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want the longest pole on earth."  
karmalina looked back, even more long and still fingering the skinny but long pole. "koro, give me ur goddamn pole ya b+tch," she replied.  
They looked at each other with long feelings, like two poor, precious puppies skinny at a very kish BTS concert, which had kpop music playing in the background and two pish uncles pole to the beat.  
Suddenly, koro lunged forward and tried to punch karmalina in the face. Quickly, karmalina grabbed the skinny but long pole and brought it down on koro's skull.  
koro's vast eyes trembled and his curvaceous fingers wobbled. He looked long, his emotions raw like a purring, panicky pole.  
Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later koro sensei was dead.  
karmalina ded went back inside and made herself a nice drink of cheezy cola.  
THE END


	3. pt 3

The A very long pole up marcos sleeve Pole  
A Short Story  
by lol  
Marco Bodt was thinking about Jean Kirschtein again. Jean was a sexual sexy with ho d!ck and skinny fingers.  
Marco walked over to the window and reflected on his pole surroundings. He had always loved long the presidential elections with its wide-eyed, watery walls. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel depressed.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a sexual figure of Jean Kirschtein.  
Marco gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a horny, gaysexual, cheezy cola drinker with tall d!ck and long fingers. His friends saw him as a powerful, pretty potato. Once, he had even helped an open long white pole cross the road.  
But not even a horny person who had once helped an open long white pole cross the road, was prepared for what Jean had in store today.  
The milk teased like organism og, making Marco bulgy. Marco grabbed a very long pole up marcos sleeve pole that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.  
As Marco stepped outside and Jean came closer, he could see the decaying glint in his eye.  
"I am here because I want gay love," Jean bellowed, in a gay tone. He slammed his fist against Marco's chest, with the force of 8265 pigeons. "I frigging love you, Marco Bodt."  
Marco looked back, even more bulgy and still fingering the a very long pole up marcos sleeve pole. "Jean, u a gay boi," he replied.  
They looked at each other with supercalafrafalisticexpialodocus feelings, like two green, great goldfish the thing at a very homo. the releasing of BTS's new album, which had DNA music playing in the background and two gay as a rainboy uncles coffee to the beat.  
Marco regarded Jean's ho d!ck and skinny fingers. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently.  
"Hmph," pondered Jean.  
"Please?" begged Marco with puppy dog eyes.  
Jean looked duh duh duh duh YEAGER, his body blushing like a grisly, gentle grim reaper.  
Then Jean came inside for a nice drink of cheezy cola.  
THE END


End file.
